


toujours tandem

by ecosistem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Politics, Prostitution, Sugar Mommy, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecosistem/pseuds/ecosistem
Summary: When I was thirteen years old, my father said that my place on the panel. I'm nineteen now, and I need money.





	1. I.I

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Regina Demina — Tandem

I had no choice. There was no way. Someone might say that I was just not trying to do anything, and they would be right. But where else would I get so much money in such a short time? No strength left for anything.

In this city, I'm not so long ago, but the lack of money acutely made itself felt. My family couldn't support me anymore, and my scholarship was almost over. I could starve to death in a week. But while the opportunity was, and i have to use it.

I posted my profile on a questionable website. But still it is necessary to try. Simply put, I decided to make money by sleeping with someone. In the post, I indicated that I was looking for a woman, and that I was virgin. The client must know about it. I did not think that everyone would respond there instantly, but all these were men who sent me a personal photo of their penis, which I instantly threw into the black list. I wrote with a fake account which helped me feel a little better, although I have already regretted ten times that even started it.

But after two hours, I received mobile SMS. I'd forgotten I'd left my number on this account. And the content of this message was completely different from anything I had ever received. Short and clear: address and time. You can come or don't come...  I couldn't even find out who it was. I didn't want to call. I was terribly excited. But somehow I felt in my gut that this was what I needed. I could not imagine this woman, if it was really her, but I was somehow drawn to this kind of crime.

Moscow. February. Faculty of psychology. I left the Dorm and headed for the subway. In my head it was completely empty, it seemed that the wind was howling there. It's hard for me to say I was worried. I need this. It is necessary for the client. It's a service that involves using my body. And, perhaps, she indeed is worth such money. Come what may. If I die, thank God.

I go to the subway and do not even have the strength to get the phone, pretending that I am doing something important. Stupidly staring in one point, and before my eyes sweeps yet another the station. I sleep with my eyes open. I'm not live. I'm exist. A few minutes and I'll come. A couple more minutes and I'll walk. I'll knock, go in and endure it.

The crowd seemed to be carrying me with its current away from here. Once on the street, I did not immediately, but oriented, where I have to go. It was an upscale hotel. And up to this point, I did not even think that the one who lived here must have a lot of money. But it might not be like that... Now I've got some feelings back, and I'm starting to worry. Or rather already worried. But what's the point of stopping when most of the way is done?.. Although I can turn back at any time. But what do I need more? This is stupid.

Swallowing my uncertainty, I opened the door and went inside. With a serious face flew past the reception and was at the Elevator, patiently waiting for him. It didn't last long. And up to the sixth floor, I drove all alone, completely unaware of what I was doing here. Out in the long corridor, I reached the right door, ten times making sure it was her. Number 622. All the confidence, pride and principles — they all left me at this moment. I even began to tremble, and my heart began to beat at times stronger. 95% of the work I did, the rest is not up to me. Well, almost. How, how do I get it back?! What was I thinking?.. Why all this? What for? Late I caught myself…

Breath. Exhalation. Silence. In the ears squeak. In feet cotton wool. Hands are numb. Knock. Head was spinning. The voice saved me from fainting.

"Come in" female. Definitely female. I breathed a sigh of relief. It got better, but not much. Now I have to press the handle and open the door. Stop by... Doing these movements, I found myself in a room, in a rather dark colors, and my first glance fell on the bed. Double, large, roomy. I froze in the doorway with my mouth open. Having come to my senses and looked down, I still went, absolutely not knowing what to do and what to expect next. "Get undressed and lie down on the bed" the voice made me shudder and even scared, because I did not notice the woman sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, right next to me. The brunette in the business suit was looking at some papers, and it seemed that she was not up to me. Coming to my senses, I hung up my light brown coat, took off my boots and slowly and carefully reached the bed, on the edge of which I sat down carefully. How exactly was I supposed to undress?.. I'm not ready yet... I just can't. Yes, and lie on the bed... But what did I expect?

The woman was completely absorbed in her work, and it seems that she only needs me to help sort out these papers. Slightly curled hair reached her shoulders, pale skin, black jacket, skirt and kapron tights, and all this is particularly distinguished blouse burgundy color, with incomprehensible strings in the form of a bow on her neck. Past my attention has impacted her impressive sized breasts... and the rest of it was very good.

Suddenly her eyes were on me, and I did not immediately realize it, although I immediately looked down. I'm definitely not getting away with this. With a sigh and putting the papers aside, she rose from her chair and walked toward me. I simultaneously stood up with her. I don't know why. But I was afraid. Fear was easy to read in my eyes, I'm sure. But in her... Coldness that can burn. Strange, strange color... Expressive eyebrows, black-pencil arrows... it's all so close to me. She looked at me appraisingly, so carefully and slowly, from top to bottom. All I had to do was bat my eyes. Her arrogant gaze did not bode well.

"What's your name?" calm, even soft voice.

"Anna" I didn't have time to answer as she began to unbutton the buttons of my shirt. Breathing was erratic, his chest began to rise and fall faster. Removing the first thing from me, the lady carefully hung it on the back of a chair standing next to me. Next came the skirt, through which I had to step over and and tights. I was left in my underwear. As she approached me to unbutton her bra, she let me feel a strand of her hair touch my skin, causing goosebumps to creep through my body. Then the last detail remained on the chair…

"Lie down" and I obediently did so. In the middle of the bed. At least in clothes, even without, I still felt uncomfortable. I lay down and stared at the ceiling, looking at the options that might have happened. Apparently, she went to the other side of the bed, while putting another chair, which is located. "Look at me" nervously swallowing, I turned into, and our eyes again met. Her gaze is so penetrating... Suddenly she touched my cheek with the back of her right hand and moved lower and lower, causing me a variety of emotions and feelings. Then, just by guiding her hand, she paid special attention to her Breasts, frozen there for a moment. The woman examined, examined, tried to make sure that the goods are really good. Slowly bringing her hand to her hip and removing it, she said, "Turn around", I lay on my stomach. Now I couldn't even imagine what would happen. And that's the worst part. I never saw her again. Good or bad. Unknownly. The fingers touched my neck that removed the blond hair to the side. I heard her sigh. "Get dressed" she got up and walked away. I didn't understand anything. Getting out of bed, I quickly took my things and began to put them on. "Money on the table" she again sat in the chair in which I saw it from the beginning. That table was next to her. When I finished my clothes, I went over and, without even looking at how much was there, grabbed the bills, crumpling them in my hand. I put on my coat, in the pocket of which I put the money, put on my shoes and was ready to run away to hell, but I was stopped by her eyes. "I'll see you again" and the door slammed shut.


	2. I.II

Ten thousand rubles… For what? What the hell was that? She didn't even use my body. Just touched, looked. Apparently, indeed rich... In such a hotel, in such a suit... Yes and why it this was need? Of course, there are different perversions, but this?.. It was like being examined by a doctor. It's hard to say which one. I didn't want to think about it anymore. The most important thing is that I got the money, and I only needed it. Truth greater part of I already spent. I paid for Dorm room, has bought food and new clothes. Where more typical?

It's been a little over a week since that day. I didn't want to sell my body anymore, but at the time I had no choice. All the more, can be said, that me was lucky. To remain innocent and become rich. Although all this is temporary. Once doesn't mean anything. In the second me simply there is no sense. For now.

I sat at the lecture and just died of boredom. Time seemed to have stopped and did not want to go further. I had only twelve minutes left, and I was going home at last. Eat, sleep... Bliss. Not that's it that's all. Leaning my head on my left hand, I was struggling to keep my eyes open when my cell phone vibrated. All my distracted attention turned to him. Unlocking phone, I saw a new SMS. New address. New time. Same telephone number. All this made my heart skip a beat and my stomach twist uncomfortably. Fear again. This time even stronger than the last. At least I was ready then. I knew I was waiting for this. But now... my hands were shaking, and I was shaking. What should I do? I don't need money, I don't need this sexual satisfaction that I'm unlikely to get, I don't need another meeting with this woman... but apparently she really wanted it. Strange, incomprehensible and even mysterious lady again wants to break into my life. This time, she did.

What would she choose today? Touch me again? Arrogantly look down on me? Or would I be her slave for the night? Or are we going to sort some papers together? What, what?..  
Lesson ended, I slowly walked to the closet. Is it really easy money? And this is the one moment in life that should not be missed? And even more so, if everything is so simple, I will no longer ask for money from my parents, telling them that I have found a job, which they will be very happy, and it will be easier for me that I provide for myself. Not that I have a real job... But I'm not a prostitute.

Having had a snack, I was already flying in the subway car to an unknown distance. Purely out of human curiosity, I'm heading there again. Well, also because of the money, but not only they played a key role. I was just kind of drawn to that place. Inexplicably, but fact. Scary, exciting and unusual. Perhaps I will remember this experience for a lifetime.  
And now I'm back in the hotel, riding the elevator to the next floor. The closer I got to the room the woman was in, the harder my heart beat. She hadn't started undressing me yet, and my breathing was getting harder. Yes that there! We haven't even met yet. I knocked on the door with more confidence than I had the previous time, waited for her permission, and then went in.

This time I noticed her immediately: she was sitting right in front of the door and apparently checking social media by flipping through the tape. He wore the same business suit, only light blue, and a white shirt instead of a burgundy blouse. Legs crossed, shoes with a decent stiletto heel. I'd say it's particularly sexy. She might not be looking at me again, but her face looked familiar. I mean, acquaintances not from that first meeting, but long before. Some kind of deja vu effect. The same makeup, but lipstick, dark pink lipstick.  
I put my bag on the floor and hung up my coat. I walked confidently over to the woman who was already looking up at me. I was scared, but at the same time, and wildly interesting, some kind of passion captured my heart.

"Shall I undress myself?"…

"Yes" before I could finish, she answered. This is very interesting. Something new. Diversity. I obeyed. It was like a kind of Striptease, only without music and too smooth and slow movements. As soon as my clothes were on the chair, I voluntarily and even boldly lay down on the bed. I could feel her gaze on me, feel her eyes just burning through me, and my whole body was really burning from the heat of the air, the tense silence and the shame. I heard her come closer, sitting as she had that time. Turning slowly, I looked her straight in the eyes, those icy and completely hiding all unnecessary emotions eyes. Light and gray-green? I'll never know, but that's the beauty of chameleon eyes. "Fuck yourself," was a strange, unexpected request. But the further, the more interesting.

Running my right hand over my thigh, I slowly put my fingers on the clitoris, which began to massage in a circular motion, thereby giving myself pleasure. I stared at the ceiling, trying to remember something sexy and exciting. But nothing worked. It was as if I was shackled and embarrassed. Glancing at the brunette, I felt my excitement begin to grow. She followed my body movements, and I followed her eyes. And she was just sitting there, watching, watching, and with such a serious, inscrutable face... Stern, inaccessible, mysterious and silent, in a business suit. From one it’s kind of me became the hugely well and warmly. Even the fact that she just sees what I'm doing is already exciting... She's a woman I don't know. Kind of this is some kind of extreme, because of which I now have a violent feeling.

But I can't stare at her forever. Closing my eyes and imagining her image frozen in my head, I kept moving my hand, faster and faster. With my left hand, I began to touch my breasts, remembering her own, so lush. This white-white skin, as if porcelain, bright small lips, austere glance ice eyes, lungs curls on sword hair... I feel this glance until now ... its feet podzhalis closer themselves, movement right-wing hands all faster, and leftist stronger squeezed thumping. A moment, and I was shaking, gasping for air, letting out a soft moan. My breath caught, and I felt like I'd run a kilometer. Opening my eyes and trying to catch my breath, I met the eyes that were still staring at me so intently…


End file.
